NUEVE MESES
by Angeli Murasaki
Summary: Draco y Harry son una pareja perfecta, se puede decir que lo tienen todo. Su mundo es ideal, hasta que la llegada inesperada de un hijo cambia sus vidas... Especialmente la de Draco. Slash, AU, HxD
1. PROLOGO

**NUEVE MESES**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de Lady J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo **(AU). La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la comedia** 'Nueve meses' **(Nine Months). Respuesta al desafío de **NoxyPotterMalfoy **lanzado en SlasHeaven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**00: Prólogo.**

Draco y Harry luego de dos años de noviazgo tomaron la trascendental decisión de vivir juntos. Compraron un amplio departamento, en un tranquilo barrio residencial de la ciudad de Londres y se mudaron a su nuevo hogar. Desde aquel día ya han transcurrido tres años de convivencia, se han convertido en una pareja envidiable, ambos son amantes, amigos, cómplices, se divierten y ríen juntos.

Su felicidad parece completa, porque también son exitosos en el ámbito profesional, Draco es un reconocido psicólogo infantil y Harry un querido profesor de música. Son una pareja perfecta para muchos que los conocen, se puede decir que lo tienen todo para ser felices, sin embargo a Harry le gustaría dar un paso más, él quisiera formalizar la relación casarse, tener hijos... formar una familia, pero Draco cree que ambos están bien como están.

Las verdaderas razones de Draco son más que un simple estar _bien_, él le teme al matrimonio, a las responsabilidades que conlleva consigo, especialmente a los hijos. El rubio piensa que es muy joven para ser padre. Desde el primer momento tendría que realizar diversos cambios en su vida y él aún no se siente preparado para tal responsabilidad. Además ellos están bien de esta manera, son felices... ¿Para qué arruinarlo? No obstante hoy Draco recibirá una noticia que remecerá su estable y tranquila vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco luego de arduo día de trabajo regresa a su esfera de felicidad, ósea a su departamento, pero de inmediato nota algo extraño en su hogar. Harry, su Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala mirando fijamente un objeto, que sostiene entre sus manos, demasiado pequeño para distinguir que es desde donde se encontraba. Lo llama un par de veces, acercándose despacio, pero no obtiene respuesta algo preocupado se aproxima hasta su pareja.

.- ¿Harry que ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

Harry niega con la cabeza y resguarda el objeto apretándolo entre sus manos llevándolo hasta su pecho. Por fin levanta su mirada para ver a Draco, sus ojos estaban brillantes y cargados de emoción.

.- Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?

.- Draco yo... tú... Draco...

El rubio comenzó a pasar los dedos por el cabello de Harry para intentar reconfortarlo y ayudarlo a que se tranquilizara y hablara con él.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? Habla cariño, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa...

.- ¡Estoy embarazado! - soltó el moreno.

Harry sonrió ampliamente mientras le enseñaba al rubio la prueba de embarazo casero que había resguardado entre sus manos.

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¡Un bebé Draco! ¡Estoy esperando un hijo! Es lo más maravillo que es experimentado, me siento tan feliz y tan temeroso... ¿Draco?

Harry al buscar la mirada de Draco no la encontró y rápidamente comenzó a buscar a su pareja, que hace tan solo un momento estaba su lado, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el elegante Draco Malfoy estaba en el suelo completamente desvanecido.

.- ¡Draco!

_Fin Prólogo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡YA SÉ! muy corto, pero solo es la introducción, aunque yo no me destaco por capítulos muy extensos **n.n"**

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	2. 01: PRIMER MES

**NUEVE MESES**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de Lady J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo** (AU). La trama contendrá embarazo masculino (Mpreg), OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la comedia **'Nueve meses**' (Nine Months). Respuesta al desafío de NoxyPotterMalfoy lanzado en SlasHeaven.

* * *

**01.- PRIMER MES.**

_Primer mes_ el embrión forma el tubo neural, primitiva médula espinal. Una extremidad se abulta: es la cabeza, su corazón empezara a latir el día 25 desde la fecundación. Comienza a desarrollarse la placenta.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Luego de largos minutos tirado en el suelo, Draco volvió en sí encontrando la mirada preocupada de Harry sobre su rostro. Se sentó en el piso, desorientando observo el lugar con la mirada perdida y de pronto recordó la noticia que lo había hecho perder el conocimiento.

.- Harry...

.- ¿Si cariño?

.- Tú... yo... Tú...bebé... - el rubio balbuceaba.

.- ¡Si Draco!¡Un bebé, nuestro hijo¡¿No es maravilloso?! - Harry sonreía feliz, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Draco.

.- Si... es... bien... Inesperado.

Draco con la noticia un tanto más digerida dentro de su cabeza, no lograba sentirse feliz como Harry, para él un bebé era una responsabilidad. Una que necesitaba de dinero que desembolsar, tiempo que dedicar, etcétera.

.- ¡¿Draco? te estoy hablando¿Te sientes bien?!

.- Si, yo... lo siento Harry, estoy tan sorprendido.

.- Lo sé, yo también lo estoy. Sé que habíamos hablado de no tener hijos por el momento, pero este bebé - Harry se llevo las manos hasta su vientre - es un regalo.

.- Si, un regalo.

Draco quería que la tierra se lo tragara, el no deseaba al bebé, pero no podía decírselo a Harry, porque estaba seguro que él llevaría todas las de perder. Harry lo mandaría a volar lejos, bien lejos... al infinito y más allá.

.- Mañana tengo cita con mi doctor para confirmar mi estado. Si estoy en esperando, el doctor deberá indicarme los pasos que debo seguir. ¿Vienes conmigo?

_'¡Si le digo que no, se va a molestar mucho!' –_ pensó Malfoy

.- Claro.

.- ¡Gracias Draco!

Harry beso la frente de su pareja y se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina.

.- ¡Draco ven a cenar! cocine pastas... Tenía unas ganas inmensas de comer un plato...

Mientras un Harry muy contento servia la cena, un Draco muy apesadumbrado sentía una necesidad loca de descargarse contra los muebles del departamento, pero tuvo que contentarse con volver a tenderse en el piso por unos minutos.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- **Hospital, Natalidad 5º piso** -

.- Señor Potter pase al box seis. - se escucho en los altoparlantes.

Harry aferro la mano de Draco y tiro de él para dirigirse hasta el mencionado box de atención.

.- Bienvenido Harry... ¿Usted debe ser su pareja no? Mi nombre es Neville Longbotton.

.- Draco Malfoy.

.- Tome asiento Señor Malfoy, Harry por favor colócate la bata que esta tras el biombo para revisarte.

Mientras Harry se cambiaba el doctor comenzó a entablar una conversación con Draco.

.- Me alegra que decidiera venir a la revisión Señor Malfoy, es importante que el padre y el gestante sigan de cerca cada etapa del bebé.

.- Claro... Por supuesto, importante. - respondió Draco sin animo.

.- ¡Estoy listo!

Harry salio vistiendo la bata y de inmediato subió a la camilla.

.- Bien... Te voy a examinar y sabremos si tenemos bebé o no. - Neville le sonrió a Harry.

Draco cerro los ojos y deseo que fuese una falsa alarma, Harry cerro sus ojos y deseo que el bebé estuviera creciendo en su interior, sano y salvo.

_Minutos más tarde..._

.- ¡Felicidades!

Un Harry reventando de contento recibía la confirmación de su embarazo, mientras Draco nuevamente pensaba en dar golpes contra los muebles o mejor golpear su cabeza contra la muralla.

.- Harry tienes aproximadamente tres semanas, durante la quinta semana podremos realizar la primera ecografía. Ahora calcularemos el día de fecundación para tener una fecha más o menos a lo exacta del parto.

El Doctor Longbotton ingreso los datos al software en su computador.

.- Mmm el bebé fue fecundado aproximadamente el día 7...

Antes de que el doctor dijese una palabra más un hiperventilado rubio salto de su silla.

.- ¡No soy el padre¡Ese día estaba en una convención de psicólogos en Glasgow!

.- Draco... – dijo Harry con calma.

.- ¡Yo estaba en Glasgow!

.- ¡Draco Malfoy siéntate en este momento! – el moreno hablo de forma autoritaria.

Harry apretó firmemente uno de los brazos de Draco y el rubio obediente se sentó en su lugar, conocía ese tono de voz de su pareja, el tono de voz que indicaba peligro.

.- ¿Doctor, puede revisar nuevamente?

Neville también noto el '**peligro**' y de inmediato reingreso los datos al sotfware.

.- Jejeje – el castaño rió con nerviosismo – Lo siento, cometí un error... la concepción fue durante el día 14 o 15.

.- Lo ves Draco, tú eres el padre o ¿intentabas insinuar algo? - Harry miro a Draco de una manera fría, la cual hubiese logrado congelar el sol.

.- Si, digo no... Lo siento, estoy tenso.

Neville soltó otra de sus risas nerviosas.

.- ¡Cof! entonces la fecha aproximada del parto es para la primera semana de abril.

El moreno abandonando su modo _amenazador_, regreso a su modo _adorable_ al escuchar la fecha en la cual tendría a su hijo en los brazos.

.- Ahora Harry quiero hacerte algunas preguntas.

Harry asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.- ¿Te has sentido fatigado?

.- Si bastante, también he estado durmiendo más de lo acostumbrado.

.- ¿Nauseas, vómitos?

.- No, pero por las mañanas me he sentido un tanto mareado.

.- ¿Sientes deseos frecuentes de orinar?

.- Si.

.- ¿Tienes algún otros síntoma que no haya mencionado?

.- Algunos olores me molestan. - Harry arrugo la nariz haciendo una mueca de asco.

.- Bien... los síntomas del embarazo pueden ser variados y no son iguales para todos los casos. Tal vez comiences a sentir deseos de comer más de lo habitual, eso se debe a la necesidad de nuevos nutrientes que va a necesitar tu cuerpo. Debes tener una alimentación balanceada, no comer a deshoras. Además comenzaras a sentirte emocionalmente inestable, los cambios hormonales hacen del embarazo una montaña rusa de emociones, a veces estarás feliz, otras triste... Las primeras 14 semanas son vitales para el desarrollo de tu bebé. ¿Alguna pregunta?

.- No por el momento.

.- Entonces, nos vemos en dos semanas más para la primera ecografía.

.- ¡Si doctor muchas gracias! Vamos Draco.

.- Si...

Draco siguió a Harry apesadumbrado por la realidad.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Harry y Draco lo esperaban para bajar a la primera planta, pero de pronto Draco se encontró sentado en el piso con dos pequeñas niñas sobre su regazo riendo y una tercera apretándose la barriga de tanto reír al ver la escena. Harry observo a Draco anonadado, pero pronto comenzó a reír junto a las pequeñas.

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron abrirse, un pelirrojo salio con un rostro muy preocupado, a su lado venia un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro. También muy inquieto.

.- ¡Niñas¿Como pudieron subir solas al ascensor? casi muero del susto. - gimió el pelirrojo levantando a las niñas del regazo de Draco.

.- ¡Pero si conocíamos el piso Papi¡No nos íbamos a perder! - exclamo la mayor de ellas.

Mientras el joven castaño ayudaba a Draco a ponerse de pie.

.- Lo siento señor... Mis hijas subieron al ascensor solas... Lo siento. - el castaño se disculpaba con Draco, visiblemente apenado por la travesura de sus niñas.

.- ¡No se preocupe... son muy lindas! - Harry hablo antes de que Draco lograra reponerse siquiera de la impresión.

Luego de reprender a sus hijas, Ron observo mejor al rubio. Luego de algunos segundos, pareció recordar aquel rostro.

.- ¿Draco Malfoy?

.- Si... ¿Nos conocemos? – Malfoy observo a su interlocutor, pareciéndole ligeramente familiar.

.- Soy Ronald Zabinni, antes Weasley, hermano de Percy. Nos conocimos en una de las fiestas que mi hermano suele dar, hace bastante tiempo. Blaise¿recuerdas a Draco?

.- Claro, sabia que había visto ese rostro.

.- Draco...

.- eeh... lo siento les presento a mi pareja Harry Potter.

.- Un gusto Harry. - Ron se acerco hasta Harry para estrecharle la mano.

.- Tus hijas son muy lindas... ¿Como se llaman?

.- La mayor es Alison, con nueve años, después le sigue Annie de siete y la más pequeña es Arlene de cuatro.

Harry sonrió, encantado. Él también quería tener hijos tan lindos.

.- Saluden a tío Harry niñas. – pidió Ronald a su hijas.

Las pequeñas se abrazaron a Harry y este beso las mejillas de cada una encantado.

.- Disculpa la curiosidad Harry, pero estas en el piso de natalidad... ¿Por qué? Será que acaso tú... - Ron llevo las manos a su vientre formando una curva de arriba había abajo.

.- ¡Si¡Estoy esperando un bebé!

.- ¡Felicidades!... Yo también tendré un bebé, el cuarto.

.- Esperamos que sea varón - añadió Blaise.

Blaise palmeo la espalda de Draco con emoción, este lo miro con enojo. Las tres pequeñas estaban frente a Draco y lo miraban insistentemente este muy incomodo decidió que era hora de irse, rápidamente de allí.

.- Harry y yo tenemos que irnos.

.- ¡Oh! si claro, tal vez nos veamos en los controles Harry. - Ron sonrió.

.- ¡Claro¿Me das tu número?, es bueno conversar con alguien que ya haya pasado por esta experiencia, la mayoría de mis amigos aun no tiene hijos.

.- ¡Por supuesto! - Ron anoto rápidamente el numero en un papel - Estamos en contacto entonces.

Harry asintió, se despido de las niñas.

.- ¡Un gusto conocerlos!

El moreno sonrió, mientras Malfoy apretaba con insistencia el botón del ascensor. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Draco apuro a Harry hasta el interior de este.

.- ¡Nos vemos! - dijo Blaise.

.- Claro, claro. - respondió el rubio rezando porque las puertas se cerraran pronto.

Al cerrarse las puertas Harry se colgó del brazo de Draco.

.- Una familia encantadora¿verdad? - comento Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Draco lo miro como si hubiese perdido la cordura.

.- Si... un encanto. - con gran esfuerzo Draco hablo intentando no sonar irónico.

_Fin 'Primer Mes'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La información sobre el embarazo que aparece en la historia es parte de lo que he leído para desarrollar la historia. He navegado por paginas del tipo 'Mamá Hoy' o ' Mi bebé' y también e hojeado el libro "Que esperar cuando se esta esperando".

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	3. 02: SEGUNDO MES

**NUEVE MESES**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de Lady J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo** (AU). La trama contendrá embarazo masculino (Mpreg), OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la comedia **'Nueve meses**' (Nine Months). Respuesta al desafío de NoxyPotterMalfoy lanzado en SlasHeaven.

* * *

**02.- SEGUNDO MES.**

_**Segundo mes**_ se forman los **ojos**, empiezan a crecer los **brazos** y las **piernas**. Los **órganos internos** y el **cerebro** se van desarrollando. Hacia el final de este mes el embrión ya tiene un aspecto más humano, mide 3 centímetros y pesa unos 3 gramos.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La primera ecografía de Harry confirmo que su embarazo marchaba bien, el embrión estaba ubicado correctamente y su desarrollo iba perfectamente. Draco no asistió a la cita, pero recogió al moreno a la salida del hospital, desde allí fueron hasta su apartamento.

.- ¿Harry que haces? ya sal del baño.

Draco esperaba su turno para asearse antes de ir a la cama.

.- ¡Ya casi! - grito.

El moreno salio del baño, encontrando a Draco apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta.

.- ¿Qué tanto hacías? Además pusiste llave, nunca te encierras en el baño.

Se estaba haciendo costumbre que Harry sonriera antes de contestar cualquier pregunta que estuviera relacionada con el bebé y esta vez no fallo la sonrisa.

.- Me pesaba.

.- ¿uh? El vanidoso soy yo.

.- Eso no se discute. - Harry volvió a sonreír - Lo que ocurre es que ahora debo preocuparme por mi peso, ya aumente un kilo, pero no debo subir demasiado. Hasta el momento todo marcha sobre ruedas.

.- Me alegro. - el rubio fingió una sonrisa.

Draco entro al baño, salio después de unos minutos. Harry ya estaba en la cama, leyendo un libro.

.- ¿Qué lees?

.- "**Qué esperar cuando se está esperando**" es un libro increíble, me lo recomendó Ron.

.- mmm... él y tú se han hecho muy amigos ¿no?

.- Claro, tenemos muchas cosas en común.

.- Aja… ¿yo quiero saber algo?

.- Pregunta...

Harry dejo el libro sobre la mesita de noche, se acomodo en la cama y espero. Draco se metió entre las mantas y observo a su pareja un minuto antes de preguntar.

.- Bien... durante este proceso... el bebé... ¿Eué pasa con nuestra intimidad? Específicamente¿Qué ocurre con nuestra vida sexual?

El moreno rió mientras el rubio colocaba una cara ofendida.

.- ¡Lo siento! te veías muy gracioso haciendo la pregunta. Durante toda la gestación podemos llevar una vida sexual plena, inclusive en el último mes.

.- ¿Si?

Draco al oír la respuesta de Harry intento abalanzarse sobre este.

.- Pero Neville también me dijo que durante el primer trimestre mi libido posiblemente baje, para el segundo trimestre aumente y para el tercero vuelva a bajar... es un probabilidad.

.- Entonces...

Harry miro a Draco con ojos infinitamente tiernos.

.- Hoy no tengo ganas. ¿Tú entiendes verdad?

El rubio solo asintió, el peso de la frustración le impedía hablar.

.- Gracias por comprender cariño... que descanses.

Harry beso la frente de Draco y se acomodo en la cama, pronto cayo en un sueño tranquilo, en cambio Draco se quedo observando el techo por un largo rato antes de lograr dormirse.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

La frustración sexual de Draco, aumentaba a medida que las semanas pasaban, Harry estaba entrando el la octava semana de gestación.

El libido del moreno prácticamente había desaparecido durante esos días, a cambio de su pasional amor ahora Draco tenia a un Harry mimoso, fatigado, dormilón, unas veces dulce, otras definitivamente gruñón... las hormonas hacían de las suyas en el cuerpo de Harry.

Todo el intereses de Harry se mantenía centrado en su hijo nonato, lo que no ha evitado que note la falta de intereses de su pareja por el niño. Al principio creyó que era la impresión, pero el tiempo transcurría y Draco no mostraba el menor interés.

.- ¿Draco?... ¡Draco te estoy hablando!.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?.

.- Te hablaba del bebé, pero creo que el tema no es de tu interés.

Harry se levanto de su silla y salio rápidamente del comedor. Draco tubo el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, pero el plato de sopa que tenia en frente lo impidió. Además una cosa era autocastigarse y otra era arruinar su cabello. Draco sabia que su falta de interés por el bebé más temprano que tarde seria notada por Harry, pero él no quería ser padre.

.- ¡Dios! no puedo ser padre, pero tampoco puedo perder a Harry.

Draco fue por Harry que estaba en la habitación. El moreno estaba junto a la ventana.

.- Yo sé que este bebé es algo inesperado, que nuestras vidas van a cambiar completamente, ya están cambiando... sé que ser padres es una gran responsabilidad y estoy dispuesto a llevarla solo... ¿Draco quieres al bebé?

Harry no había mirado a Draco mientras hablaba, pero al formular la pregunta clavo sus ojos en los de su pareja.

.- Harry... yo lo siento, tengo miedo... es una gran responsabilidad, tú lo has dicho... solo dame tiempo.

El moreno suspiro y guardo silencio. Después de varios minutos solo asintió. Él sabia que el tiempo tal vez no solucionaría las cosas, pero él necesitaba creer, creer en Draco.

_Fin 'Segundo Mes'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nadie es tan ciego, Harry le dio una oportunidad a Draco, pero en algún momento se cortara el elástico **n.n**

.- Nueve meses (Nine Months) es una comedia, protagonizada por Hugh Grant y Julianne Moore.

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	4. 03: TERCER MES

**NUEVE MESES**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Lady JK Rowling.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la comedia 'Nueve meses' (Nine Months).

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo** (AU). La trama contendrá embarazo masculino (Mpreg), OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la comedia **'Nueve meses**' (Nine Months). Respuesta al desafío de NoxyPotterMalfoy lanzado en SlasHeaven.

* * *

**03.- TERCER MES.**

_**Tercer mes**_ al final del mes, la cabeza se iguala con el cuerpo y las extremidades se alargan. El feto ya mide unos 9 cm y pesa entre 15-20 gramos. Los sistemas orgánicos inician su funcionamiento, aunque poco a poco. El sexo ya está determinado, pero es difícil de distinguir externamente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.- Ron... creo que voy a dejar a Draco. - Harry suspiro, mientras jugaba con su helado.

Ronald y Harry se juntaron en un centro comercial para comprar las primeras cosas de sus respectivos hijos nonatos. Luego de recorrer varias tiendas y de algunas detenciones para descansar, se vieron tentados, al pasar por una cafetería, por helados de yogurt con fruta natural.

.- ¿uh? claro Harry yo también quise a abandonar a Blaise en mi primer embarazo, sobre todo durante el primer trimestre. Es una etapa por la cual pasas.

.- No Ron, no es mi caso, no lo es. - los ojos de Harry se cristalizaron - Yo sé que él no quiere al bebé. Simplemente no le importa.

.- Harry... tener un hijo significa que tienes que madurar, tal vez Draco tenga miedo a la responsabilidad.

.- Yo soy fuerte Ron, puedo ser un padre soltero... cuidarnos a mí y al bebé... pero realmente quiero que mi hijo tenga una familia, quiero que crezca con sus dos padres. Sé que dos también son una familia, tal vez una familia rota, pero una familia.

.- Tranquilo Harry, dale un poco más de tiempo. Si decides dejarlo puedes contar conmigo y Blay.

.- Gracias.

.- ¡Bien¡No más tristezas, ahora terminemos el helado!

Harry aspiro hondo y sonrió.

.- ¿Podemos pedir otro verdad?

Ron río.

.- Claro! Además durante este mes uno comienza sentir mas apetito y podemos darnos algunos gustos. ¡Estamos en nuestro derecho!

Harry sonrió, estaba muy agradecido de Ron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La secretaria entro a la oficina de su jefe, ella tuvo que ingresar al lugar puesto que él no había contestado el citófono, ni tampoco los golpes en la puerta.

.- ¡Señor Malfoy¡Señor Malfoy!.

Draco dio un brinco en su silla.

.- ¿Thelma?

.- Señor Malfoy¿esta bien?

.- Si Thelma¿decías?

.- El paciente de las 15:30 lo espera.

.- Gracias, que pase.

Nuevamente se había alejado de la realidad pensando en Harry, en el bebé, en el bebé y en el bebé. Draco se llevo las manos al cabello y lo peino hacia atrás con los dedos.

.- Dios! no puedo ser padre!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegar a casa Draco encontró a Harry en la cocina bebiendo una botella de antiácido.

.- ¿Harry que haces?! - pregunto el rubio con asombro.

Harry dejo la botella vacía sobre la mesa y se limpio la boca con una servilleta.

.- ¡Dios! tengo acidez estomacal. - el moreno arrugo la nariz. Mientras se sobaba la panza realizando círculos.

.- Entiendo eso¿pero era necesario que bebieses todo el contenido de la botella? - Draco tomo el frasco y lo olisqueo. De inmediato arrugo al nariz.

.- ¡SI!... tome la cantidad indicada, pero nada. Bebí un vaso de leche y ¡nada!. Me estaba enloqueciendo la sensación de escozor en mi estomago... - gran suspiro - pero ya estoy mejor.

El moreno se acerco hasta su pareja y lo beso.

.- ¡Hola¿como estuvo tu día?

.- Bien.

.- ¿Solo bien?

.- Si, hoy solo tuve un paciente difícil.

.- OK., espera voy al baño... mi vejiga soporta cada día menos líquido.

Harry salio corriendo rumbo al baño, mientras Draco suspiraba cansado.

.- ¡Listo! ahora puedo servir la cena.

.- Yo lo hago, tú solo siéntate.

.- ¿De verdad? - pregunto el moreno con reticencia.

.- Si. - Draco sonrió.

.- Esta bien.

.- ¿Que tenemos para cenar? - pregunto el rubio mientras abría la puerta de un mueble para sacar los platos.

.- Arroz con carne bourguignon.

.- ¡Me encanta!

.- Lo sé. - Harry sonrió.

Draco sirvió los platos y tomo asiento para comenzar a comer. Harry ya había comenzado atacando un pan.

.- ¿Hambre?

.- Mucha... Espero que te guste, lo prepare pensando en ti.

.- Gracias cariño.

Draco se llevo a la boca el tenedor para probar la comida. Harry esperaba expectante.

.- Esta muy bueno, pero creo que un poco más de sal...

¡Y la tormenta estallo! Harry se levanto de su silla y miro a Draco con lo ojos repletos de lagrimas.

.- ¡Esta el la ultima vez Malfoy que cocino para ti, eres un tonto mal agradecido! - grito Harry empuñando las manos, para poco después dejarse caer en la silla y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

Draco había observado la escena sin lograr comprender lo que ocurrió o que fue lo que inicio todo. Se levanto de su puesto para acercarse hasta su pareja, se arrodillo para poder tomar el rostro de Harry entre sus manos.

.- ¿Amor que pasa?

.- Lo siento Draco, yo... no sé... he llorado todo el día por cosas muy bobas. - Harry se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de suéter.

.- Esta bien amor... es por los cambios hormonales.

Draco paso largo rato consolando a Harry, la cena fue olvidada en la mesa. El rubio continuo tranquilizando al moreno hasta que se durmió entre sollozos y suspiros.

.- Seguramente mañana estará todo feliz o convertido en un ogro gruñón - dijo Draco al verlo durmiendo, acurrucado sobre él.

Cansado apago lo luz de la lámpara de noche y se dispuso a dormir. Aunque estaba seguro que tendría terribles pesadillas donde pequeños niños parecidos a él y a Harry lo trepaban hasta derrumbarlo como a un viejo roble comido por las termitas.

_Fin 'Tercer Mes'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Muchos suspiros no?

La escena del antiácido la saque de los recuerdos de mi Madre. Cuando me esperaba mí, un montón de años atrás **XD** jojojo, ella bebía botellas de antiácido wacala! será por eso que yo no los soporto.

La carne bourguignon se prepara con carne (obvio), zanahoria, coñac, tomillo y algún ingrediente que debo estar olvidando **XD**

Por lo que he estado leyendo **o.o** durante el tercer mes de embarazo la madre sufre de gran inestabilidad emocional, cambios de humor y tendencia al llanto... al leerlo de inmediato me imagine la escena de la sal, rememorando un comercial **XD**

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	5. 04: CUARTO MES

**NUEVE MESES**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de Lady J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo (AU). La trama contendrá embarazo masculino (Mpreg), OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la comedia 'Nueve meses' (Nine Months). Respuesta al desafío de NoxyPotterMalfoy lanzado en SlasHeaven.

* * *

**04.- CUARTO MES.**

_**Cuarto**_ _**mes**_ durante la semana 16 el bebé a aumentado de peso considerablemente, ahora pesa alrededor 100 gramos y mide aproximadamente 13 cm. Los dedos de sus manos y de los pies se desarrollan completamente. El feto tiene un aspecto más humano.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era día de tenis, pero una noticia impactante había pospuesto el duelo de raquetas. Percy Weasley miraba a Draco Malfoy sin parpadear, con el asombro reflejado en su rostro. Luego de un largo periodo de silencio el pelirrojo logro salir de su mutismo.

.- ¿Vas a ser padre? - pregunto incrédulo.

.- Si.

.- ¿Harry esta esperando un bebé? - continua incrédulo.

.- Si.

.- ¿Vas a ser padre? - idem.

.- ¡Si! - dijo el rubio molesto.

.- ¡Dios!... ¡tú vas a ser padre! - por fin Percy lo acepta.

.- Si. - Draco prácticamente gruño la afirmación.

.- Mi sentido pésame amigo. - Percy palmeo la espalda del rubio.

Draco oculto el rostro entre sus manos y lanzo un quejumbroso quejido.

.- Compórtate Draco. ¿Dónde esta tu personalidad inglesa?.

.- Se largo de paseo cuando Harry me dio la noticia del be-bé.

.- Ya, ya tranquilo.

.- ¡¿Que voy hacer?! - el rubio miro al cielo esperando la ayuda divina.

.- Sinceramente... no sé, por ello ser padre no esta dentro de mis planes. Mis ambiciones profesionales están en primer, segundo y tercer lugar de prioridad.

.- Gracias por tu apoyo.

.- ¿Como te fue suceder¿Ustedes se cuidaban?

.- Si lo hacíamos, pero no sé... no funciono.

.- Eso esta claro... ¿Tú crees que Harry lo planeo?

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.- Embarazarse.

.- ¡No! - dijo Draco con convicción - No... él no seria capaz.

.- Mmm eso seria una táctica muy vil para atrapar a alguien. Harry no lo haría.

.- No, no lo haría... Él es una gran persona. - Draco sonrió.

.- ¡Lo es, por ello aun no entiendo la razón por la esta contigo! - dijo Percy con un claro tono de burla.

Percy rió junto a Draco.

.- ¿Que haré?

.- Si lo amas y quieres que el permanezca a tu lado... tendrás que aprender a ser un buen padre.

El rubio suspiro cansado. Apoyo la espalda contra el respaldar del banco, en el cual se encontraban sentados ambos.

.- ¿Cuantos tiempo tiene?

.- Cuatro meses.

.- ¡¿Cuatro¡Y recién me lo cuentas!

.- Me costo aceptarlo.

.- ¿Bastante no? ya deberías haberlo aceptado, bastante lento tu proceso de asimilación.

.- No es tan simple.

.- Si tú lo dices...

.- Mejor vamos a Jugar, necesito distracción.

Draco se levanto del banco, tomo la raqueta de tenis y se dirigió a la cancha.

.- Estas metido en un gran, gran problema Malfoy. ¡Uno realmente grande! - se dijo Percy para si.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como en cada visita Neville controlo el peso de Harry, su presión sanguínea y el tamaño de su abdomen, como ultimo paso comprobó el desarrollo del feto, a través de una ecografía. El doctor le indicaba en la pantalla a Harry los pies del bebé, sus manos y su cabecita. Gracias a las ecografías 3D se podía ver con mayor claridad al feto, en comparación con las tradicionales. Harry no cabía en si de gozo, que aumento en el momento que escucho el latido del corazón de su hijo.

.- ¡Su corazón late muy deprisa!

.- El corazón de tu hijo late dos veces más rápido que el tuyo. Es un sonido increíble... Pensé que podríamos identificar el sexo en esta ecografía, pero creo que tu hijo o hija no desea develar su secreto.

Harry sonrió, para él, como para la mayoría de los padres, lo más importante era que su hijo estuviera creciendo saludable.

.- ¿Y tu pareja? Desde el primer control no lo he visto.

.- Ocupado. - respondió Harry muy serio.

Por el tono de voz de su amigo, Neville supuso que las cosas no marchaban bien con aquel rubio que conoció meses atrás.

Una vez terminado el examen, Harry se vistió y tomo asiento en la silla de visita.

.- Bien... ¿Como van esos síntomas?

.- Aún me siento cansado, lo peor de todo es que la acidez estomacal me ataca. - Harry arrugo la nariz e hizo un gesto de desagrado - Mi apetito ha aumentado, he tenido antojos. - una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro moreno al recordar el chocolate que se había comido hace poco - A veces se tapan mis oídos y me siento un tanto inestable, emocionalmente hablando. Los cambios de humor y un constante estado de irritabilidad me hacen desconocerme por completo.

.- No te preocupes, los síntomas que mencionas son normales, ya te los había mencionado. Algunos desaparecerán y otros tal vez te acompañen durante todo el embarazo.

.- ¡Dios! - Harry alzo los brazos, pero pronto estaba sonriendo.

.- El esfuerzo tendrá su recompensa.

.- Lo sé... - el moreno llevo una mano hasta su abdomen - Ya debo irme. Tú tienes otros pacientes que atender.

Harry se levanto de la silla y Neville también lo hizo.

.- Gracias amigo.

.- De nada - Neville abrazo a Harry y este salio de la consulta. - Si necesitas cualquier cosa... recuerda que yo soy tu doctor, pero primero soy tu amigo.

.- Lo sé.

.- Lo que sea Harry, no me prives de ayudarte.

.- Gracias Neville.

Esta vez fue Harry quien abrazo a Neville y luego de besar su mejilla se marcho.

.- Debí buscarme a alguien como Neville... - Harry miro hacia el hospital, sentado en la parada de autobús - O como Blaise... ellos nunca hubiese olvidado que hoy tenia el control del cuarto mes, pero para Draco cualquier cosa es más importante...

El moreno suspiro cansado, el tiempo de tomar aquella trascendental decisión se acercaba.

_Fin 'Cuarto Mes'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por lo que leí, las visitas con el medico se realizan cada una ves al mes hasta la semana 28 y cada dos semanas hasta la semana 36 y una vez a la semana hasta el parto, que por lo común es alrededor de la semana 40. Durante todo el embarazo se realizan tres o cuatro ecografías. Excepto que se deba monitorear al feto con más frecuencia debido a alguna compilación.

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	6. 05: QUINTO MES

**NUEVE MESES**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de Lady J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo (AU). La trama contendrá embarazo masculino (Mpreg), OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la comedia 'Nueve meses' (Nine Months). Respuesta al desafío de NoxyPotterMalfoy lanzado en SlasHeaven.

* * *

**05.- QUINTO MES.**

_**Quinto mes**_ para este momento el feto pesa cerca de 400 gramos y mide alrededor de 25 centímetros. Aparecen el cabello, las cejas y pestañas; la piel está cubierta por una capa grasosa denominada vernix que lo protege del líquido amniótico. Las conexiones entre los músculos y los nervios desencadenan los primeros movimientos del feto aún sin mucho control, pero ya son perceptibles. Duerme de 18 a 20 horas al día. Su sistema digestivo comienza a funcionar, el feto comienza a succionar el liquido amniótico.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry se encontraba junto a Ron, en la casa de este ultimo, decorando la habitación del nuevo integrante de la familia Zabini.

.- ¡Uuf! me siento como si me hubiese tragado un melón. - exclamo Harry dejándose caer a una silla.

Ron Sonrió. Dejo sobre la mesa el muestrario de telas, todos con motivos infantiles, que revisaba para la confección de las cortinas del cuarto.

.- Este es le mes en el cual realmente comienzas a sentir que estas embarazado y no hablo solamente de la gran circunferencia en la que se transforma el estomago. Lo digo porque durante este mes comienzas a sentir los suaves movimientos del bebé.

El pelirrojo también tomo asiento.

.- Sabes Ron... hay momentos en los que creí haberlo sentido... pero... no sé. - Harry acaricio su abultado vientre, que ya tenia el tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

.- ¿Sientes una especie de hormigueo¿como si estuvieras repleto de burbujas?

Harry abrió los ojos y luego asintió.

.- Ese es tu bebé saludándote.

.- ¿De verdad? - el moreno observo su vientre.

.- Si, para ti son sensaciones nuevas... yo estoy viviendo mi cuarto embarazo y estoy más perceptivo a los movimientos del bebé. Estoy seguro que pronto serán más notorios para ti.

.- Gracias Ron¿Que haría yo sin ti?

.- Estarías perdido.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y riendo los encontró Blaise al entrar a la habitación. Traía consigo una bandeja con una jarra de jugo y algunos bocadillos.

.- Señores, les he traído algo de comer y beber.

.- Gracias Blaise, por eso te quiero.

Blaise se acerco hasta su esposo. Se coloco en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

.- ¿Solo me quieres por que te doy de comer?

.- ¡Calla tonto!

Ron le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a su marido, este lo beso y luego beso su vientre.

.- Espero que te guste lo que traído para ti, mi pequeño Vittorio.

.- ¿Vittorio? - pregunto Ron.

.- Si, un nombre italiano, para un descendiente de italianos.

.- Muy seguro de que es niño¿no?

.- ¡Claro!

Ron meneo la cabeza.

.- ¡Tontooo!

Harry no pudo evitar sentir envidia al ver la escena, él hubiese deseado que las cosas con Draco fueran de esa manera, ambos esperando a su hijo, pensando en el nombre perfecto, preparándolo todo con cuidado... pero ya no podía seguir engañándose, las cosas no fluían de es amanera para él y su bebé.

.- Los dejo, tengo que darle de merendar a las niñas.

Blaise se levanto, pero antes de salir de la habitación se quedo en el marco de la puerta. Se volteo para mirar a Ron y sonrió ampliamente.

.- Ciao Vittorio.

Le lanzo un beso a Ron y se fue riendo. La risa de Blaise se pudo oír por el pasillo, hasta que se perdió por la distancia.

.- Definitivamente es un tonto, pero ¡uno muy lindo! - dijo Ron con emoción.

.- ¿Aún no conocen el sexo del bebé?

.- No, decidimos sorprendernos el día del parto. Aunque Blay esta seguro que será varón, ya oíste, hasta nombre le tiene...VITTORIO.

Harry río.

.- Y si no es niño¿como la llamaran?

Ron se llevo una mano al mentón.

.- mmmmmmm... ¿Vittoria?

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

.- Te envidio Ron. - Harry suspiro y su rostro se torno serio.

Ron alcanzo una de las manos de Harry y la apretó entre las suyas.

.- ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

.- Si... la mejor para mí, para mi hijo y para él también.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.- El quinto mes es el mejor momento para realizar la ecografía 4D, ya que se observan con gran claridad los rasgos del bebé. - Neville sonrió.

Harry intento devolverle el gesto, pero la fría sensación del gel que Neville extendía por la piel de su vientre le provocaba estremecimientos.

.- Como te mencione anteriormente, la ecografía 4D logra una visualización perfecta y casi real del bebé. ¿Estas listo para conocer a tu hijo Harry?

.- Si.

El moreno contuvo el aliento al ver en el monitor del ecógrafo el rostro de su hijo. Algunas lagrimas de felicidad rodaron por su rostro, pero su profunda emoción se vio afecta al ver algo en la pantalla que llamo su atención.

.- Nev¿que es eso? - pregunto Harry apuntando con un dedo.

.- ¡Oh Dios! - Neville movió la sonda convexa a través del vientre de Harry.

.- ¿Que ocurre?.

Harry se vio invadido por una preocupación, pero la gran sonrisa que Neville le devolvió, lo tranquilizo.

.- ¡Este es maravilloso!

.- ¿Qué?

.- Bien, lo que pasa...

A Neville le tomo tan solo unos minutos darle la nueva buena a Harry. A este le tomo más tiempo asimilar la noticia.

.- ¡Oh Neville!

Harry se abrazo a su amigo, este le devolvió el abrazo. El moreno estaba profundamente feliz en ese momento.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien al llegar al departamento. No había un delicioso aroma recibiéndolo y abriendo su apetito, no había música en el ambiente, ni la voz de Harry siguiendo la letra de alguna canción.

.- ¿Harry?... - llamo el rubio.

.- Tal vez no ha llegado. - dijo para si.

Se quito la chaqueta y camino hasta la habitación. Lo primera imagen que vio fue un bolso sobre la cama, luego emergió Harry del baño, trayendo consigo varios artículos personales.

.- Harry... ¿que...¿que ocurre?

.- Me voy.

.- ¿Vas de visita a casa de tus padres?

.- No Draco, me voy... te estoy dejando.

Harry cerro su bolso, lo colgó en su hombro y se coloco frente a Draco.

.- Es lo mejor... - el moreno salio de la habitación.

.- ¿Lo mejor¿Para quién?.

El rubio lo siguió y logro detenerlo frente a la puerta de salida.

.- Draco, no lo hagas difícil. Tú no quieres al bebé, yo si... lo deseo con toda mi alma. Es lo mejor...

Harry colocó una mano sobre la boca del rubio, que parecía dispuesto a replicar.

.- Es lo mejor, para mí, para mi hijo y para ti. Ahora eres libre. Yo sé que este bebé para ti es solo un obstáculo en tu camino... yo solo te estoy dejando el camino libre.

.- ¿Pero tú y el bebé...?

.- Yo puedo cuidar de mi hijo y también de mí.

.- ¿Dónde te quedaras?

.- En casa de los Zabini.

.- ¿Con ellos?

.- ¡Si, con ellos!... Adiós Draco.

El moreno salio del departamento, dejando a Draco solo. El rubio miro por largo rato la puerta sin poder creerlo... Harry, SU HARRY, se había ido.

Camino hasta el sillón y se hundió en los cojines esperando desaparecer. Pronto sintió una opresión en el pecho, una vació en su estomago y sus ojos comenzaron a arder, pero él no iba a llorar. Se paso las manos por el rostro con fuerza.

Decidido a no dejarse abatir por la tristeza, tomo el mando de la televisión. Al encenderla noto que había un cd en el reproductor de DVD. Tomo el mando del aparto y le dio play, de inmediato apareció una leyenda.

**"Harry Potter - Ecografía 4D, Quinto Mes"**

A continuación la habitación se lleno del sonido de la vida, el latido de un pequeño corazón y en la pantalla los suaves movimientos de su hijo, el que claramente se chupaba un dedo. Draco no pudo contener las lagrimas.

.- Harry lo siento... por inmadurez los deje ir. Mi Hijo...

El rubio acerco sus dedos hasta la pantalla.

.- ¡Tengo que lograr que regresen!

Draco salio de la departamento deprisa. Subió a su auto y comenzó a marcar un numero en su teléfono móvil.

.- ¡Contesta... contesta¡vamos contesta!

.- ¿Alo?

.- ¡Percy! dime donde vive tu hermano Ronald.

.- Ron, pues el vive en le barrio residencial de...cerca del parque.

.- ¡Gracias Percy!

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta, Draco corto.

El trayecto hasta la casa de los Zabini lo condujo a una velocidad que hubiese valido una gran infracción. Estaciono el auto sobre el jardín y precipitadamente se abalanzo a llamar a la puerta.

.- ¿Quién? - Blaise abrio la puerta.

.- ¿Él esta aquí¿Harry esta aquí?

.- Draco shhhh baja la voz, Ron puede oírte y esta furioso. Si Harry esta aquí, pero ni sueñes con verlo. Mejor vete Ron es capaz de destriparte y a mí me mandaran dormir con el perro por hablar con el enemigo.

.- ¿Blay, quién es? - la voz de Ron se escucho desde dentro de la casa.

.- Solo un pobre hombre Amor, pero ya se fue.

Blaise agito su mano en señal de despedida y cerro la puerta. Abatido Draco volvió a su auto, tenia que hablar con Harry¡iba a intentarlo hasta lograrlo!.

_Fin 'Quinto Mes'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sonda convexa, es la pieza del ecógrafo que se pasa sobre la piel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**¡Gracias Uko-san por tu ayuda en este cap.! **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Decidí actualizar antes de fin de año... y aquí el cap. **nn**

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	7. 06: SEXTO MES

**NUEVE MESES**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de Lady J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros ©.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo (AU). La trama contendrá embarazo masculino (Mpreg), OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la comedia 'Nueve meses' (Nine Months). Respuesta al desafío de NoxyPotterMalfoy lanzado en SlasHeaven.

**06.- SEXTO MES.**

_**Sexto mes**_ el bebé crecerá aproximadamente hasta alcanzar 30 cm. Y su peso aumentará considerablemente hasta llegar a 800 gramos. Sus párpados se le comenzarán a separar y ocasionalmente abrirá los ojos. Se desarrollan los sentidos del oído, el olfato y el gusto. Pero todavía necesita desarrollar completamente los pulmones y el cerebro, aunque puede sobrevivir, bajo cuidados intensivos, en caso de que nazca.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.- Continua estando muy triste.

Blaise abrió sus brazos y Ron se dejo abrazar gustoso por su marido.

.- Es normal cariño. No solo termino una relación de años, también se alejo del padre de su hijo.

.- ¿Padre? Blay, ese _rubio_ solo fue el donante esperma. - gruño Ron.

Blaise asintió, aunque realmente el creía que Draco se merecía una oportunidad para enmendarse, pero enojar a Ron no era una buena opción. Los pensamientos de Blaise se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una fuerte patada proveniente del vientre de su esposo.

.- ¡Wooh! estamos muy activos hoy Vittorio. - exclamo Blay.

.- En realidad creo que tiene un antojo... tengo ganas de jugo de manzanas.

.- Creo que de ese jugo no queda cariño.

.- Pero Blay si tenemos manzanas y una miniprimer. Tú me harás un sabroso jugo de manzanas.

Ron se separo de los brazos de su marido y se dirigió a la cocina, tirando a Blaise de una mano.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la habitación que los Zabini le habían asignado a Harry, este se encontraba revisando una pequeña libreta. El moreno había comenzado a anotar en una tabla, el día y la hora en que su bebé lo pateaba. Era muy divertido para él llevar un registro de los movimientos.

.- ¡Cada día me cuesta más levantarme! - Harry se apoyo en la cama - ¡Soy un globo!

Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Ron. La cara sonriente del pelirrojo apareció por la puerta.

.- ¡Harry! me alegra que estés despierto. Mi hermano mayor, Bill, ha venido de visita. Estoy seguro que te encantara. ¡Mi hermano es un amor!

.- Pero...

.- ¡Ningún pero¡Vamos!

Ron tomo la mano de Harry y lo saco de la habitación para llevarlo hasta la sala, donde los esperaban Bill y Blaise.

.- ¡Aquí esta!... Harry te presento a mi hermano Bill. Bill... Harry Potter.

Harry miro al hermano de Ron con atención, era un joven muy apuesto. Alto, cuerpo atlético, unos ojos azul intenso, facciones masculinas... en fin un placer a la vista.

Bill se acerco a Harry y beso su mejilla para saludarlo.

.- Un placer William Weasley, pero como ya lo notaste me llaman Bill.

Harry se sintió nervioso al tener la azul mirada de Bill sobre él, sino estuviera embarazado habría asegurado que el hermano de Ron lo miraba con deseo. El moreno sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, quien se fijaría en él estando tan gordo. De seguro eran sus hormonas alborotadas.

Conversaron amenamente por largo rato, hasta que Blay fue a llevar a las niñas a dormir. Ron lo acompaño dejando a Bill y Harry solos en la sala. El moreno le sonrió mas por nerviosismo que por otra cosa.

.- Ronny me comento que estas viviendo con ellos.

.- Si.

.- Tal vez te parezca indiscreto, pero quiero preguntarte algo.

.- ¿Qué cosa?.

.- ¿Tienes pareja?.

.- No, soy un padre soltero. - Harry sonrió con dejo de tristeza.

.- Entonces no será un desatino que te invite a cenar mañana en la noche.

.- ¿A cenar?.

.- Si. ¿Quieres?.

Harry lo medito por un momento. Hace mucho que no salía a cenar o simplemente a divertirse, necesitaba distraerse.

.- Claro que acepto. ¡Gracias!.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquel restaurante estaba repleto esa noche, solo si tenias reservación podrías comer en el lugar. Percy Weasley había hecho una reservación para las 20:00 horas, diez minutos antes de la hora indicada llegaba al lugar junto a su amigo Draco, pronto fueron ubicados en su mesa.

.- Ya quita esa cara hombre.

.- ...

.- Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Uko y los atenderé esta noche. - la joven mesera tenia el cabello negro largo, ojos marrones y una amable sonrisa en el rostro. A ambos les entrego la carta para que escogiera su cena.

.- Gracias. - hablo Percy - ¿Nos das unos minutos para ordenar?.

La joven asintió dejándolos solos.

.- Draco! vamos te invite a cenar. ¡Alégrate!.

.- ¿Alegrarme? no puedo Percy. Hace casi un mes que Harry me dejo, he intentado una y otra vez hablar con él, pero tu hermano no me deja acercármele. Pensé que Blaise me daría una mano, pero él esta complemente domesticado por Ron. Si tu hermano dice que no debo ver a Harry, no debo verlo. Su palabra es ley en esa casa.

.- Ron tiene un carácter fuerte, da miedo cuando se enoja. -Percy hizo una mueca - Al menos tienes esperanzas, no es como si Harry se hubiese ido con otro.

Draco suspiro sonoramente.

.- Tienes ra...

Las palabras de Draco murieron, al ver en ese preciso momento a Harry caminado del brazo de otro hombre hasta una mesa cercana.

.- ¿Quién es ese?.

.- ¿De quien hablas?.

.- Mira hacia allá. - Draco apunto hacia la mesa en la que estaba Harry.

.- Bill...

.- ¿Bill?.

.- Mi hermano mayor, Bill. Él es quien acompaña a Harry.

.- ¿Qué hace tú hermano con MÍ HARRY? - siseo el rubio con enojo.

.- No sé Draco. Tal vez se conocieron en casa de Ron y se hicieron amigos.

.- ¿Amigos¡AMIGOS! Esta sosteniendo su mano. ¡Mira!.

.- Tranquilízate Draco, no saques conclusiones erradas.

.- ¿Me tranquilizo¡No me tranquilizo nada! voy a decirle unas cuentas cosas a tu hermano.

Percy sostuvo a Draco de un brazo.

.- Yo que tú no incomodaría a mi hermano. En la universidad era becado de Artes Marciales, fue campeón consecutivo por varios años y continua practicando.

Draco volvió a su lugar. Él en la universidad perteneció al grupo de polo, no podía enfrentarse a Biil.

.- Cenemos y veamos que ocurre en la mesa de Harry y Bill. Estoy seguro que solo son amigos. No dejes qué tu primer encuentro con Harry, después de un mes de no verse, sea contigo convertido en un hombre de las cavernas.

Percy tomo el menú e insto a Draco hacer lo mismo. Abatido decidió seguir las indicaciones de su amigo.

La cena para Draco trascurrió lanzando miradas preocupadas entre bocado y bocado a la mesa de Harry. Él parecía contento, lo veía sonreír y charlar a amenamente con ese _Bill_.

Estaba decidido tenia que esforzarse en recuperar a Harry, ningún campeón de artes marciales se iba a quedar con él y su hijo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El mayor de los Weasley llevo a Harry de regreso a las casa de los Zabini después de las diez de la noche.

.- Gracias Bill. Disfrute mucho la noche.

.- Gracias a ti. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto, como para salir nuevamente conmigo.

.- Claro.

.- Entonces te llamo.

Bill se acerco hasta Harry y beso su mejilla.

.- Nos vemos. - Bill hablo a centímetros de rostro de Harry.

.- Si. - respondió el moreno en un tono bajo.

Harry entro a la casa sintiendo el su rostro encendido.

.- ¡Estas malditas hormonas!

El moreno suspiro y camino hasta su habitación. Pensando que tal vez su embarazo no era impedimento para que alguien se fijara en él.

_Fin 'Sexto Mes'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de algunas deliberaciones Bill fue escogido como el candidato para enredar las cosas **o**

_**ANGELI MURASAKI**_


	8. 07: SÉPTIMO MES

**NUEVE MESES**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de Lady J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo (AU). La trama contendrá embarazo masculino (Mpreg), OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la comedia 'Nueve meses' (Nine Months). Respuesta al desafío de NoxyPotterMalfoy lanzado en SlasHeaven.

* * *

**07.- SÉPTIMO MES.**

_**Séptimo mes**_ el feto llegará a pesar 1.5 Kg. y su estatura llegará a ser de 37 cm. aproximadamente, es posible que tenga hipo. Sus huesos se están poniendo más duros, y se sienten mucho más sus movimientos. Si inesperadamente el nacimiento del bebé ocurre antes de completar las 37 semanas de gestación se le considerará un bebé prematuro.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Descansando su adolorida espalda entre mullidos cojines, Harry miraba fascinado su abultado abdomen de siete meses. Había abierto su camisa para poder observar los pequeños montículos que se formaban en su piel, aquello podía ser un pie, una mano o tal vez el codo de su hijo. Llevo una de sus manos hasta el vientre para seguir el recorrido de los movimientos, una gran sonrisa y algunas lágrimas acompañaron la felicidad que sentía.

.- Seré el mejor papá... Bien, al menos lo intentaré.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

.- Adelante.

Sonriendo, Bill Weasley entro a la habitación.

.- ¡Oh! Creí que eras... no importa.

Harry le sonrió al pelirrojo, mientras se apresuraba a cerrar su camisa. Se acomodo en los cojines para quedar sentado en la cama.

.- ¿Molesto?

.- No, no molestas. Solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

.- ¿Como te has sentido?

.- Bien, si no tomamos en cuenta el dolor de espalda y los pies hinchados.

.- Eso es natural, tu espalda resiente el peso extra y los pies hinchados son producto de la acumulación de líquidos.

.- Veo que estas bastante informado.

.- La verdad es que si, algún día quiero ser padre. Espero tener muchos niños y principalmente apoyar a mi pareja, seguir todo paso a paso.

Harry volvió a sonreír, se sentía muy cómodo con el hermano mayor de Ron.

.- Vine a invitarte a tomar aire fresco. Tu bebé agradecerá el tibio sol.

.- Gracias, acepto la invitación.

El pelirrojo ayudo a Harry a levantarse y luego lo condujo fuera de la habitación hasta la entrada principal de la casa.

- - - - - - - - - -

Un automóvil familiar de color rojo estaba estacionado en la vereda de enfrente de la casa de los Zabini, en su interior Draco Malfoy esperaba ver salir a Harry para poder acercársele y hablar con él. Draco, hace un mes, vendió su amado auto convertible y adquirió el modelo familiar, esperando tener pronto de regreso a Harry y a su hijo. A su familia.

Al verlo aparecer en el ante jardín de la casa, creyó que el cielo al fin se había apiadado de él, pero su alegría duro solo hasta que vio a Bill junto a su Harry, muy juntos para su gusto. Bill sujetaba a Harry por la cintura y éste no parecía para nada molesto, es más… sonreía.

¿Que hacer¿Bajar y enfrentar al pelirrojo que quería quitarle lo suyo¿O darse por vencido? Al fin y al cabo toda esta situación se había generado por su culpa. Era su culpa...

Draco encendió el auto, miro a Harry y se fue del lugar.

- - - - - - - - - -

.- ¿Que ocurre, Harry? - preguntó Bill.

El moreno siguió con la mirada al automóvil rojo que doblaba la esquina.

.- Me pareció que me observaban... creo que solo fue una suposición.

El pelirrojo miro hacia el lugar en el cual Harry había tenido fija su mirada, al no ver nada extraño, se encogió de hombros.

.- Ven, sentémonos en la banca.

- - - - - - - - - -

Draco llego al departamento abatido, se dejo caer sobre el sillón hundiéndose en su tristeza. Tan ocupado estaba sintiéndose miserable que le tomo varios minutos escuchar el timbre.

.- ¡Ni siquiera puedo sufrir en paz…¡Ya va! - grito, muy molesto.

Se levanto dispuesto a mandar al demonio a la persona que tenia pegado el dedo en su timbre.

.- ¡¿QUÉ...?! - se quedo mudo al ver quien llamaba. - ¿Papá?

Remus Malfoy se abalanzo a coger entre sus brazos a su retoño.

.- ¡Mi pequeño! Estas tan guapo¿porque tienes esa cara? Deberías estar feliz, ya sabemos la gran noticia. ¡¡Serás Padre, tu padre y yo seremos abuelos!! Cuando Lily me llamo para contarme, no lo podía creer. ¡Eres un mal hijo! Tú debiste darme la noticia. ¿Dónde esta Harry?, quiero darle un abrazo.

El rubio miro a su padre con los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

.- ¡Papá Harry... él... él me dejo!

Draco se abrazo a su papá, como si él fuera su tabla de salvación.

.- ¿Qué...? - pregunto Remus.

.- ¿No estas bastante grandecito Draco, para estar llorando abrazado de tu papá?

Lucius Malfoy entro al departamento encontrándose a su hijo abrazando a Remus como cuando era un pequeño, toda una escena. Demasiado patético para un Malfoy.

.- ¡Padre! - Draco aún abrazando a su papá miro a Lucius.

.- ¿Dónde esta mi yerno?

Draco le mostró un compungido rostro a Lucius y luego volvió a refugiarse en brazos de Remus.

.- Él me dejo.

.- ¿Que estupidez cometiste?

.- ¡Lucius!

.- ¿Qué? Es verdad. La culpa de seguro la debe de tener Draco. Te dije una y mil veces que lo consentías mucho cuando era un niño, ahora es un hombre sin carácter.

.- Cállate Lucius¿no ves que nuestro pequeño sufre?

Lucius contó mentalmente hasta 100 para no responderle a su esposo. Si Remus se enojaba… tendría muchos, muchos problemas.

.- Amorcito siéntate aquí. - Remus dejo a su hijo en el sillón. - Te prepararé una infusión y, mientras la bebes, nos contaras que ocurrió.

Antes de entrar a la cocina Remus le lanzo una mirada de clara advertencia a su marido. Lucius tomo asiento frente a su hijo observándolo con una dura mirada.

.- "_Definitivamente, Remus hecho a perder a Draco, es una suerte que Helena sea tan parecida mí. Ella es toda una Malfoy_".

Helena Malfoy era el orgullo de su padre, sus rasgos físicos eran notoriamente parecidos a los de Remus, pero su personalidad era idéntica a la de Lucius. Un demonio con carita de ángel.

.- Aquí tienes tu infusión de hierbas.

Remus se sentó junto a su hijo.

.- ¡Habla! - exigió el rubio mayor.

.- Lucius, con calma... Draco cuéntanos que paso.

Draco lanzo un suspiro antes comenzar a relatarle a sus padres lo que había ocurrido desde que Harry anuncio su embarazo. Sus dudas, sus miedos, los errores que cometió... todo.

.-... y creo que Harry ya me encontró reemplazo. Bill Weasley, maldito pelirrojo.

.- ¿Weasley?... - Remus entrecerró los ojos - Claro, el hijo de Molly Weasley.

.- Creo que ese es el nombre de la madre de Percy. ¿La conoces, Pá?

.- Si, es una dama encantadora, sus hijos son muy lindos. Me enseñó algunas fotografías, Bill es el mayor, un joven muy apuesto.  
Lucius oculto una carcajada con una falsa tos, Draco le lanzo una mirada helada. Lo que solo logro una sonrisa por parte de su padre.

.- ¿Papá me estas ayudando?

.- Lo siento Draki, pero solo digo la verdad.

.- Basta de melodrama. - habló Lucius - Escúchame bien Draco, en primer lugar, deja ese pozo oscuro en el que estas. ¿No te avergüenzas acaso? Tú aquí llorando, mientras OTRO no solo te esta quitando a tu pareja, sino que también se esta candidateando para el puesto del padre de ¡TU HIJO¡Reacciona Hombre¡Ve y lucha por lo que es tuyo!.

Draco asintió, su padre tenia toda la razón, no podía quedarse llorando. No solo tenia que luchar, debía ganar la guerra.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bill acompañaba a Harry de regreso a su habitación, caminaban por el pasillo de acceso a las habitaciones. Repentinamente, el moreno se llevo una mano hasta su vientre, se quedo inmóvil con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

.- ¿Harry estas bien?

Harry le devolvió una gran sonrisa a Bill.

.- Si, estoy bien. Lo había leído, pero nunca me había ocurrido.

.- ¿Que cosa?

.- El bebé tiene hipo.

Harry, de manera natural, llevo una de las manos de Bill hasta su vientre.

.- ¿Lo sientes?

.- Si, es maravilloso...

Bill llevo su otra mano hasta el cabello negro de Harry, despejando su rostro. El moreno se apoyo en la muralla al sentirse repentinamente mareado y algo acalorado.

.- "_¡Ay, no¡Mis hormonas!_" - pensó el moreno.

La cercanía de Bill se sentía tan bien, un poco más cerca no lo dañaría. Harry se acerco hasta apoyar sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo.

.- Bill... - susurro muy bajo.

Cualquier cosa que paso por la mente de Harry se perdió al ver que Bill acercaba su rostro hasta el suyo.

.- Te voy a besar, si no quieres que lo haga dilo ahora y no te molestaré más.

Harry fue incapaz de negarse.

.- Bien...

Bill beso a Harry delicadamente, el moreno se aferro a la camisa del pelirrojo profundizando el beso. Había necesitado tanto alguien que lo abrazara, lo acariciara y besará durante este tiempo.

Las risas infantiles de las pequeñas hijas de Ron y Blaise los hizo separarse, justo a tiempo, ya que las tres niñas aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo. Las pequeñas pasaron raudamente por su lado, apenas notando a ambos adultos.

Harry miro a Bill con profunda vergüenza y se apresuro a entrar a su habitación, asegurándose de bien cerrar la puerta, camino hasta la cama donde se dejo caer confundido.

_Fin 'Séptimo Mes'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hace diez años cuando mi Mamá esperaba a mi hermana pequeña, solía sentarme a su lado para 'saludar a mi hermana'. Aunque ya contaba con 16 años, me sentía fascinada como cuando tenía 6 y mi mamá esperaba al menor de mis hermanos, elq ue ahora es un gigante de 1.80 cm **u.u**. Debo admitir que mi primera reacción al 'ver' a mi hermana moverse fue de gritar "¡WAAA un alien!" pero de seguro mi Mamá me hubiese dado un buen golpe **XD** Ahora a mis 26, me sigue pareciendo fascinante ver y sentir a un bebé en el vientre materno. Pero debo admitir que todavía me dan ganas de gritar lo del alien **XD** En el fondo soy una niña jojojojo

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	9. 08: OCTAVO MES

**NUEVE MESES**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de Lady J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo (AU). La trama contendrá embarazo masculino (Mpreg), OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la comedia 'Nueve meses' (Nine Months). Respuesta al desafío de NoxyPotterMalfoy lanzado en SlasHeaven.

* * *

**08.- OCTAVO MES.**

_**Octavo mes:**_ Las patadas de la criatura serán mucho más fuertes y el papá podrá notarlo (aunque desde el cuarto mes ya puede sentir sus movimientos). El bebé crecerá más rápidamente durante estas semanas hasta alcanzar una longitud de 43 cm. y un peso aproximado de 2.400 Kg. El bebé esta casi completo, a excepción de sus pulmones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry estaba viviendo las preocupaciones del período de peri-parto. La cercanía de la fecha del alumbramiento logro incrementar sus miedos y sus ansias en todas y cada una de las emociones que bullían en su corazón.

Parado frente al espejo, observaba como su ombligo sobresalía ligeramente, como si fuera el botón de una camisa que explotaría en cualquier momento. Acarició su vientre y suspiró, se sentía voluminoso, la fatiga había aumentado notablemente y, además, comenzaba a tener dificultad al respirar, el bebé crecía y sus órganos internos se comprimían para darle espacio.

.- ¡Dios¡Que pase rápido el tiempo!Con un suspiro cansino abotono su camisa, Bill vendría pronto a buscarlo para dar un paseo por el jardín. Después de aquel beso en el pasillo, Harry sopeso sus opciones y, aunque debía admitir que el mayor de los Weasley lo atraía, su corazón aún no estaba listo volver a intentarlo. Además, su prioridad número uno era el bienestar de la nueva vida que cargaba. Todas estas conclusiones se las comunico a Bill durante una conversación que tuvieron y el pelirrojo, como era de esperarse, lo comprendió perfectamente, asegurándole que siempre tendría un amigo en él siempre.

.- Bill es tan dulce que dan ganas de llorar. - Harry sonrió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco tenía un plan infalible, según su parecer. Después de mucho insistir había conseguido la ayuda de Blaise para ello. Zabini llevaría a sus tres pequeñas a dar un paseo por el parque cercano a su casa e invitaría a Harry a venir con él y las niñas. De seguro el moreno accedería a acompañarlos. En algún momento, Draco pasaría 'casualmente' por el lugar, con los ojos llenos de melancolía miraría a los pequeños jugar y de pronto vería a Harry, entonces correría hasta él con lágrimas en los ojos y suplicaría perdón. Un plan perfecto.

Malfoy esperaba oculto cerca del parque, el momento preciso para aparecer. Blaise se había tardado, pero él iba a permanecer allí todo lo que fuese necesario.  
Una vibración en el bolsillo de su chaqueta lo extrajo de sus pensamientos. Tomo su teléfono móvil y contestó.

.- ¿Aló?

.- _Draco..._

.- ¡Oh! Hola Blaise, los estoy esperando.

.- _Draco no iremos..._

.- ¿Por qué?

.- _Escúchame, estamos en el hospital, trajimos a Harry..._

El rubio no termino de escuchar las palabras de Zabini, corrió hasta su auto con el corazón apretado y una sensación de angustia que no le cabía en el cuerpo.

- - - - - - - - - -

En la habitación blanca en la que estaba Harry, solo se oía el latido del corazón del bebé monitoreado a través de un cardiógrafo, por ello le extrañó oír la voz de Ron, proveniente desde fuera. Con algo de esfuerzo, logró entender que Ron no quería permitirle a alguien que entrara verlo, ese alguien no parecía dispuesto a tranzar, porque seguía escuchando a su amigo pelirrojo exigiendo la pronta salida de ese alguien. De pronto, el tono de voz de alguien aumentó y el corazón de Harry se aceleró... era Draco, estaba seguro de ello.

Las voces se apagaron y, cuando la puerta se abrió, el moreno estaba seguro que vería a un enfurruñado Ron entrar despotricando descalificativos contra Draco, pero al ver a su rubio tormento ingresar, no supo como reaccionar. Se enderezó en la cama y se pasó una mano por su cabello, intentando mejorar su apariencia. No lo había visto en meses y estaba seguro que él estaba hecho un desastre.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz, pero con rudeza.

.- Hola Harry. - Draco sonrió - Tenía que verte.

Se acercó hasta la cama y tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba junto a ella.

.- No sabes cuanto he intentado verte, pero tu amigo pelirrojo me ha calificado como persona 'Non grata' en su casa... - lo miró con aprensión - ¿Cómo estás¿El bebé esta bien?

Draco intento llevar una mano hasta el vientre de Harry, pero éste la detuvo a medio camino.

.- Estamos bien, solo fue una falsa alarma. Gracias por preocuparte, no debiste.

.- Debo y quiero. Me alegra que estén bien, creí que el parto se había adelantado.

.- ¿Tú que sabes sobre eso?

.- Bueno... yo leí en: 'Que esperar cuando se está esperando', que algunas veces el parto puede adelantarse.Harry miro alucinado a Draco.

.- Disculpa¿tú leíste ese libro?

- Si y también asistí a clases de Pre-parto... era el único hombre solo, tenía que ayudar a un muñeco... fue un tanto vergonzoso.Draco sonrió con algo de tristeza, mientras Harry no podía creer lo escuchaba.

.- ¿Por qué? No entiendo Draco... tú...

.- Yo te amo y también amo a mi hijo, Harry. - el rubio esta vez sí logro posar su mano sobre el vientre del moreno - Lo siento, fui muy egoísta, solo pensé en mí y tarde mucho en darme cuenta de ello. Fui un idiota que tuvo que perder lo que amaba para darse cuenta de cuán grande era ese amor.

.-... - Harry pensaba que había sido transportado en una dimensión desconocida.

.- Por favor, déjame probarte que te amo, que quiero ser padre, que estoy dispuesto a despertar en las mañanas con ojeras, por que tuve que levantarme para cambiar al bebé durante la noche. - Draco rió - Que quiero madurar y enfrentar la paternidad... por favor Harry, sé que probablemente no lo merezco, pero regresa conmigo y, aunque no puedo prometerte que todos nuestros días estarán repletos de miel, sí te juro que lucharé para que los días grises nunca opaquen los días felices.

.- Yo... yo te amo Draco, pero tú no sabes lo difícil que han sido para mí estos meses. Me he debatido constantemente entre la felicidad y el dolor.

.- Harry...

El moreno llevó un dedo hasta la boca de Draco, para callarlo.

.- Pero quiero creer en ti... lo necesito, quiero creer que seremos una familia.

Draco se quebró en ese momento y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas de felicidad escaparan de sus ojos. Con cuidado, se levantó de la silla para poder estrechar a Harry entre sus brazos y, antes de besarlo, murmuro un '_Gracias_'.

.- Cuando salgas de aquí te llevaré a casa. Tengo algunas sorpresas para ti y este pequeño.

.- Hablando de sorpresas... - el moreno sonrió con nerviosismo - Yo tengo una...

.- ¿Qué ocurre amor?

.- Verás... - suspiró – Bien, sin rodeos... Estoy esperando **Mellizos **¿no es maravilloso? Seremos padres doblemente.

El rubio tardó un minuto en digerir la noticia y tan solo un segundo en desplomarse.

.- ¡Draco! - gritó asustado - ¡Dios¿Por qué me haces esto rubio?

Harry se apresuro en apretar el timbre para llamar por ayuda. En pocos minutos entró una enfermera joven, de mediana estatura, morena, cabello negro largo, ojos marrones y vistiendo su traje blanco con ribetes azules. Harry ya la conocía, ella siempre era amable con él y le gustaba que la llamaran _Uko-chan_.

.- ¿Le ocurre algo, Señor Potter?

.- A mí no, es mi pareja... que decidió tirarse al piso. - Harry apunto hacia suelo, con una sonrisa.La enfermera rodó los ojos, nunca faltaban los padres desmayados en el ala de Natalidad.

- - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente, a Harry le dieron de alta y Draco fue por él, en el nuevo auto familiar. Al verlo, el moreno beso a su pareja, conmovido por el gesto, él sabia cuanto amaba Draco su convertible rojo.

Antes de ir a su casa, debieron pasar por la casa de los Zabini, por las pertenencias de Harry. El rubio tuvo que soportar una larga lista de advertencias de parte de Ron. Además, de tener que morderse la lengua al ver a William Weasley abrazando a **su** Harry, muy efusivamente.

.- No te olvides de la promesa - dijo el moreno al soltarse de Bill.

.- No, no lo haré. - el pelirrojo sonrió.Harry se acerco a Draco y se colgó de su brazo.

.- ¡Gracias por todo! Los estaremos esperando para almorzar.

.- Gracias, no tengo como agradecerles que cuidaran de Harry.- dijo Draco, agradecido en verdad.

.- ¡Más te vale que lo cuides!

Ron miro al rubio con enojo y, antes de que volviera a comenzar con sus amenazas, Blaise abrazo a su esposo por la espalda y beso sus cabellos. Acción que sirvió para detener al pelirrojo hormonal, que de inmediato se dejó mimar por su marido.

Luego de despedirse de las pequeñas, Draco y Harry por fin partieron a su departamento.

- - - - - - - - - -

La primera sorpresa que recibió Harry al llegar a su departamento fue el encontrar a sus suegros esperándolo..- ¡Oh, Harry! Me alegra tanto que mi hijo lograra que lo disculparas.El moreno respondió con igual efusividad al abrazo de Remus.

.- Draco aún debe hacer méritos, pero yo también estoy contento por regresar a casa.

.- Es importante que la familia se mantenga unida. - habló Lucius - Bienvenido a tu hogar Harry, me alegra que mi nieto este en el lugar que corresponde.

.- SUS nietos ya están en casa.- corrigió sonriente.

.- ¿Nietos? - preguntó el Malfoy mayor.

.- ¡SI!, espero mellizos.

Lucius tuvo que tomar asiento por la impresión, mientras Remus volvía a abrazar a Harry. Los cuatros almorzaron juntos, disfrutando del momento familiar. Remus y Lucius partirían en la tarde, pero volverían para el nacimiento de sus dos nietos.

Una vez solos, Draco le mostró a Harry la segunda sorpresa que tenía preparada. Con los ojos cerrados, el moreno fue guiado hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones del departamento.

.- Ábrelos ahora.

Harry se encontró con una habitación decorada para el bebé. Las paredes estaban pintadas con un suave tono pastel, unas bellas cortinas- con ositos dormidos en nubes esponjosas- colgaban de la ventana, había muñecos de felpa en unas repisas y, en el centro del lugar, había una cuna.

.- Comencé a hacerlo cuando te marchaste, mi papá Remus le dio un toque ahora que estuvo en casa. Aunque, deberemos agregar una cuna más¿verdad?

.- Si, otra cuna. Es hermoso Draco, pero tu estudio...

.- No importa. - el rubio sonrió.

.- Gracias.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados en la entrada de la habitación, mirando con emoción y esperanza el lugar que ocuparían sus pequeños.

_Fin 'Octavo Mes'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se va el octavo mes... y por fin, para la alegaría de muchas, Draco consiguió que Harry lo aceptara nuevamente. Sinceramente estuve tentadísima a separarlos **XD** pero como prometí, no perdí el rumbo "

Draco volverá al piso a lo menos una vez más **XD** al rubio le falta recibir alguna sorpresita por allí.

Gracias a U-san por betearme y por ser enfermera en este capitulo **n.n**

**  
**_**ANGELI MURASAKI**_


	10. 09: NOVENO MES

****

NUEVE MESES

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de Lady J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros ©.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo (AU). La trama contendrá embarazo masculino (Mpreg), OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la comedia 'Nueve meses' (Nine Months). Respuesta al desafío de NoxyPotterMalfoy lanzado en SlasHeaven.

* * *

**09.- NOVENO MES.**

**_Noveno mes_** el bebé esta en su madurez. El niño esta menos activo y es porque se esta preparando para el nacimiento, acomodandose en la parte baja del abdomen, finalmente alcanzara un peso promedio de 3.100kg y medira aproximadamente unos 50 cm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco despertó sobresaltado, se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz de su lámpara de noche. Dirigió su mirada hasta su pareja, que dormía a su lado, acaricio sus cabellos negros y se relajo. Desde que Harry haba entrado en la etapa final de su embarazo, se sentía muy preocupado por el parto y estaba teniendo extraños sueños, en los cuales Harry y los niños desaparecían. El rubio lo atribuía a los meses que estuvieron alejados.

Le alegro ver dormir calmadamente a Harry, últimamente las molestias propias de este mes no le permitan conciliar el sueño. Beso su frente y volvió a recostarse.

.- Deben estar muy apretados allí los dos. - Draco poso una mano en el vientre de su pareja - Muy pronto estará con nosotros. Hasta mañana preciosos.- susurró con una sonrisa boba.

El rubio cerró los ojos, el sueño haba vuelto a apoderarse de sus sentidos.

Harry y Draco sonrían con nerviosismo, sentados en aquella mesa, se sentían como dos niños pequeños. Los Malfoy's y los Potter's se haban reunido en un restaurante para comer. James lucia enfurruñado, Remus y Lily ilusionados y Lucius indiferente.

.- Yo aún no entiendo porque no se han casado. No creo que estén esperando a conocerse mejor, es obvio que se conocen con _profundidad._ - dijo James con molestia.

.- Oh, calla James. Eres tan antiguado.- lo regaño su esposa.

.- Señor Potter, la verdad es que yo le pedí a Harry que nos casáramos de inmediato, pero él no quiso.

Harry asintió sujetando la mano de Draco, que era mirado con claro enojo por James.

_"¡Rubio aprovechado! ¡Yo lo sabia, nunca debí dejar que mi hijo cayera en su garras!"_

.- Es verdad, papi. Lo que ocurre es que yo no quiero casarme en este momento, estoy como un globo, no saldría bien en las fotos.

.- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry. Tu boda con Draco debe ser perfecta. Verdad, Luc?

.- Si, amor.

Lucius, desde el comienzo de su relación con Remus, odio el sobrenombre de 'Luc', pero luego de tantos años de orlo se haba acostumbrado, según él, pero la verdad es que era Malfoy domesticado por Remus.

.- Cariño... ¿ya han pensado en como se llamaran los niños? - pregunto Lily.

.- No/Si.- respondieron al unísono los futuros padres.

.- ¿Si? - Draco miro extrañado a Harry.

.- Si. Aunque aun no sabemos el sexo de ambos, solo estamos seguros de que sern dos. Tengo un par de nombres que me gustan mucho. Si uno de los bebes es niña se llamar Danielle y si el otro es niño se llamar Edan William. Si son dos niñas o dos niños usaremos uno de mis nombres y el otro lo dar Draco.

.- Wi-William?- musito Draco.

.- Edan William, es un lindo nombre.

.- William?

.- Si Draco... **William**. ¿Algún problema con eso? - Harry miro a Draco con una mirada de clara advertencia.

.- No amor, es un lindo nombre. - resignado.

.- ¿Y cuando ser la boda? - insistió James.

.- ¿Acaso crees que mi hijo no responder? - sise Lucius.

.- Podría ser... - gruño Potter -Te recuerdo que TU hijo dejo a mi niño cuando mas lo necesitaba.

.- TU hijo fue el que huyo.

.- Pero fue porque TU hijo lo obligo con sus acciones!

En ese momento, tanto Lucius como James se levantaron de su asiento para enfrentarse en un duelo de miradas. Al mismo tiempo, tanto Lily como Remus suspiraron con cansancio, mientras los hijos de ambos volvían a sonreír con nerviosismo al ver que eran el centro de las miradas del lugar.

Repentinamente, Harry se llevo una mano hasta su vientre, una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro.

.- Draco... - el moreno apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

.- ¿Que ocurre, amor?

.- Estoy mojado.- gimió.

.- ¿Ah?

.- Estoy mojado Draco, creo que rompí la bolsa.

.- ¿QUE?

Draco se levanto con tal rapidez que tiro la silla.

.- ¡Harry rompió la bolsa!

James y Lucius dejaron su enfrentamiento (infantil) para mirar a Harry con muecas iguales de pánico. Lily y Remus se acercaron presurosos hasta el moreno.

.- ¿Estas bien, cielo? - pregunto Lily.

.- Aparte de estar húmedo y sentir un fuerte dolor... ¡Mami me duele!- gimoteo.

.- ¡Lucius!, ¡James! Quiten esas caras de estupidos que tienen y salgan por los autos. Nos vemos en la puerta.- orden Remus.

Ambos hombres salieron presurosos del lugar.

.- ¡Hijo reacciona! Ayuda a Harry a levantarse! exclamó el castaño al ver el estado estático de su hijo.

Lily se encargó de cancelar la cuenta, mientras Draco y Remus ayudaban a Harry a salir del restaurante. Una vez fuera, Harry fue colocado en el asiento del copiloto, Draco conducirá. Remus y Lily subieron en los asientos traseros, mientras James y Lucius viajaran en el otro auto.

Draco piso el acelerador a fondo, logrando que Remus y Lily quedaran, literalmente, pegados en el asiento. Harry se afirmo de su asiento temeroso, por suerte, una luz roja detuvo al rubio en su loca carrera, llevándolo a dar un frenazo.

.- ¡Draco! Creo que uno de los bebes se 'salio' con la frenada. () Enloqueciste!... ay! Ay! Me duele! - chillo.

.- Pero Harry, los niños están por nacer, hay que correr! - susurro Draco, mirando con pánico la ropa mojada de su amor.

Harry miro al rubio con ganas de estrangularlo, pero estaba muy ocupado respirando con las técnicas de respiración que haba aprendido en sus clases de pre-parto.

.- Hijo, estas en verde. - murmuró Remus desde la parte trasera del vehículo.

Nuevamente, el automóvil volaba por las calles. Llegaron al hospital en tiempo record, sin demasiado tiempo de diferencia llegaron James y Lucius.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry fue ingresado al hospital en una silla de ruedas, las contracciones habían aumentado su frecuencia y el dolor también crecía.

.- ¡Draco, te odio!

.- Ya amor tranquilo, estamos llegando a Natalidad.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver un panorama muy caótico en el piso.

.- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

.- ¿Por qué te has detenido, Draco?

Remus se asomo por un lado de su hijo.

.- ¡Oh!

.- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntaron James y Lily.

.- Luna llena. - respondió Remus.

Draco avanzo con la silla hasta el mesón de recepción, dejando que todos salieran del ascensor y vieran el caos.

.- ¿Nombre del paciente? - pregunto una enfermera.

.- Harry Potter.

.- ¿Es usted el padre?

Draco asintió.

.- Bien, ¿nombre del medico tratante?

.- Neville Longbottom.

.- Como verán es una noche agitada en el piso, deberán compartir habitación con otro paciente. Síganme.

Harry fue llevado hasta la sala de parto, vistiendo una bata de hospital. Draco también vestía ropa esterilizada.

.- ¿Con quien compartiremos habitación? - pregunto Draco con una mueca de desdén.

.- ¡TE ODIO ZABINI! ¡Cuando termine esta tortura te haré una vasectomía!

.- Olvídelo enfermera, ya lo sé. - dijo el rubio divertido.

Entraron en el momento justo en que Ron zarandeaba a Blaise como si fue un muñeco de trapo.

.- ¡Oh, Harry!

Blaise fue soltando en el momento justo, ya comenzaba a colocarse azul.

.- Ron, ¿Como estas? - pregunto Harry que fue colocado en la cama junto al pelirrojo.

.- Dolorido... ¿y tú?

.- También. Con mucho, mucho dolor.

.- ¡Blaise! - el tono de voz de Ron cambio de calmado a enojado.

.- ¿Si, amor? - el castaño mantuvo una distancia prudente por si acaso.

.- ¿Donde esta el doctor? ¡Necesito una EPIDURAL!

.- Ya viene cario, la enfermara dijo que estaba atendiendo otro parto.

.- ¡Al diablo el otro parto! - refunfuño - ¡Yo quiero mi epidural! ¡Llama al anestesista!

.- Si el doctor no lo autoriza no pueden colocártela, Ronny. murmuro.

.- ¡Cállate, no quiero oirte! Busca al maldito doctor ahora!

Blaise alzo los hombros en señal de derrota y salió de la sala. Draco miraba la escena alucinado por los gritos del pelirrojo, pero al mirar a Harry supo que a él no le ira mejor.

.- Que haces parado mirándome como tonto? Haz algo, tengo dolor!

.- Amor, pero...

.- ¡Pero nada! Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!

En ese momento entro Blaise acompañado de Neville.

.- Siento la tardanza, pero hay luna llena y el hospital esta saturado de partos. - Longbottom se seco el sudor de la frente. Se notaba bastante agotado.- Bien... ¿como va Harry, señorita?

La enfermera que atendía a Harry reviso el monitor.

.- Es tarde para la epidural doctor, es el momento de que nazcan.

Harry miro con odio a la enfermara y luego a Draco.

.- ¡Aaaaah! - un grito de Ron ensordeció a todos.

.- ¡Doctor rapido! El bebé ya corono!

En cuestión de un minuto el llanto del nuevo hijo de la familia Zabini anuncio su llegada al mundo.

.- Aquí tiene a su hija, señor.

.- ¿Hija? - Blaise parpadeo anonadado, soltando la mano de Ron que sostenía.

.- Si Blay, es una niña.

.- ¿Otra mas?

Blaise hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero al acercarse a ver a su pequeña no se sintió para nada decepcionado. La bebé tenia una pelusa de cabello claramente de su color de pelo, a diferencia de sus otras hijas que eran pelirrojas.

.- Es hermosa. Se parece a mí.

Ron sonrió antes de ser besado por su marido.

.- Entonces... Bienvenida a la familia Vittoria Zabini.

.- Y siempre podemos volver a intentarlo. ¿Verdad?

El pelirrojo miro a su esposo con espanto, pero luego de pensarlo respondió:

.- Si, vale la pena.

Un nuevo grito de dolor inundo la sala, esta vez era Harry.

.- ¡MALDICIÓN DUELE!

.- Si pujas Harry todo ser mas rápido. - dijo Neville calmadamente.

.- ¡Amor tú puedes! - Draco sostenía una mano del moreno.

.- ¡Hazlo tú! Maldito rubio.

Harry siguió las instrucciones del doctor y pronto un llanto se escuchaba. La primera en nacer fue la niña y por ultimo el niño.

Neville corto el cordón umbilical de la pequeña y le ofreció a Draco hacerlo con el niño. Este se acerco hasta el doctor para tomar las tijeras, pero al ver la sangre y la mucosa que cubría a su pequeño se desmayo.

.- ¡Enfermera, padre desmayado!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco miraba embelesado a sus hijos a traves del vidrio de la Nursery. A su lado estaban los orgullosos abuelos.

.- Son tan lindos James. - Lily abrazo a su esposo, emocionada.

.- Si, lo son. - sonrisa orgullosa.

.- Tienen que serlo, tienen genes Malfoy. - hablo Lucius.

.- ¿No puedes evitarlo, verdad, Luc? - Remus sonrio siendo abrazado por su esposo.

La pequeña Danielle Malfoy dormia envuelta en su manta rosada, muy cansada por la reciente aventura de nacer. Mientras su hermano, Edan Malfoy, intentaba abrir sus ojitos, pero la luz era algo nuevo y molesto para él.

.- Ire a ver a Harry.

Draco dejo a sus padres y suegros, literalmente, pegados al vidrio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.- ¿Se puede?

Draco entro sonriendo a la habitación. Harry estaba recostado en la cama, con el cansancio de su esfuerzo claramente reflejado en el rostro.

.- ¿Como estas, amor?

.- Agotado. ¿Y los niños?

.- Dentro de un rato los traer la enfermera.

.- ¿Son preciosos, verdad? - pregunto con los ojos brillantes, una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro.

.- Si Harry lo son.

Harry cerro sus ojos al notar que Draco acercaba su rostro para besarlo.

.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

.- Si.

Ambos sonrieron, antes de volver a besarse.

_Fin 'Noveno Mes' _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Luna Llena:** según la creencia popular durante la luna llena aumentan los partos.

**Vasectomía:** consiste en la sección y ligadura de los conductos seminales. Los espermatozoides no pueden salir de los testículos, evitando la concepción.

**Epidural:** La anestesia epidural supone una opción para evitar el temido dolor del parto. Este tipo de analgesia acta reduciendo la sensibilidad en la parte inferior del cuerpo, lo que disminuye considerablemente el malestar provocado por las contracciones.

Por lo general los bebés de los partos múltiples son mas pequeños

**Gracias a U-san por su ayuda -**

¿Por donde salieron los bebes?... no sé, magia jo jo jo

¡Se terminaron los meses **n.n** el próximo cap. es el final!

_**ANGELI MURASAKI**_


	11. EPÍLOGO

**Gracias U-san por betear los captulos! nnv**  
****

NUEVE MESES

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de Lady J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros .

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo (AU). La trama contendr embarazo masculino (Mpreg), OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas.

Esta historia es una adaptacin de la comedia 'Nueve meses' (Nine Months). Respuesta al desafo de NoxyPotterMalfoy lanzado en SlasHeaven.

* * *

**.- Eplogo.**

La msica que se escuchaba era dulce y agradable. Ambos protagonistas de la velada bailaban con gran naturalidad por la pista de baile.

Draco sonri a su ahora esposo, dejndose llevar por la msica, atrajo an ms a Harry hasta su cuerpo, coloco su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y continuaron deslizndose por la pista.

Harry no poda dejar de sonrer. La vida esta hecha de momentos y ese era uno memorablemente feliz, de aquellos que se deben atesorar con esmero y cario en el corazn.

El matrimonio de ambos se haba llevado a cabo hace tan solo unos minutos atrs, en una sala adjunta al Saln de Eventos, donde esperaban los invitados. Sus padres y amigos ms ntimos haban estado presentes en la sencilla ceremonia. Los pequeos, de tres meses, Edan y Danielle permanecieron muy quietos en los brazos de sus abuelos, como si presintieran la importancia de lo que ocurra en ese lugar y en ese momento.

La pieza termin y los nuevos esposos recibieron los aplausos de los invitados. La pareja sonri a los asistentes y pronto la orquesta comenz a interpretar otra pieza, varias parejas se acercaron a la pista.

Harry sonri, apret fuertemente la mano de Draco y le indico que caminaran hasta el lugar donde estaban sus hijos.

.- Como se han portado este par de bribones?

.- Mi ahijado se ha portado como todo un caballero. - habl Bill quien sostena al pequeo Edan.

Para pesar de Draco, William Weasley pas a ser un asiduo visitante a su casa. Ya que su esposo haba decidido hacerlo padrino de sus nios. Aunque deba admitir que el pelirrojo era un gran sujeto.

.- Y mi princesa? - pregunt Draco acercndose a su padrino, Severus Snape.

.- Duerme.

La tranquilidad metal para Draco haba llegado cuando en una reunin, que se llevo a cabo en su casa, su padrino y el pelirrojo Bill haban congeniado de forma extraordinaria. En este momento ambos estaban 'saliendo'.

_"Dios Bendiga a mi padrino"._

.- No les molesta quedarse con ellos? An tenemos que partir el pastel. - pregunt el moreno, mirando a sus pequeos con adoracin.

.- No te preocupes Harry, t sabes que adoro a los nios y Sevy esta feliz con la pequea Dani en brazos. - coment con una gran sonrisa.

Severus no dijo nada, lo que significaba que seguramente estaba feliz, a pesar de su ceo fruncido. Es que el diminutivo _Sevy_ an no le sentaba bien del todo.

En otra de las mesas, repitiendo una escena del pasado, se encontraban los padres de los novios. Con James Potter y Lucius Malfoy sosteniendo una lucha de miradas.

.- No s porque se complican! - exclam Remus bebiendo de su copa con tranquilidad. - Los nios estarn una semana con nosotros y luego con James y Lily, mientras Draco y Harry estn en su viaje de Luna de Miel.

La pelirroja asinti dndole la razn.

.- Remus, no tiene caso... estos dos...- Lily miro a su esposo y al rubio - son como dos pequeos que buscan una excusa para pelearse y ver quien es el ms fuerte, son un par de bobos.

.- No es verdad! - refunfuaron ambos al mismo tiempo, para despus lanzarse una mirada helada.

Remus y Lily sonrieron.

La fiesta estaba por finalizar, al menos para los novios, que deban partir de viaje. Draco y Harry se subieron al escenario, donde haba dispuesto un micrfono. El rubio tomo el micrfono.

.- Amigos... muchas gracias por acompaarnos esta noche, pero nosotros debemos partir.

Un gran nmero de aplausos y silbidos se escuch.

- _"Cual es la prisa? El pastel ya se lo comieron"_

-"Van a encargar otro par de nios?"

Esa y otras frases se escaparon de la boca de los invitados ms audaces o ms bebidos.

Los novios sonrieron, ligeramente avergonzados.

.- Les agradecemos su presencia en este momento especial, antes de despedirnos les pido a todos los solteros que se acerquen, vamos a lanzar el guante. Por supuesto, la fiesta continua! - exclam Harry.

El primero en lanzar su guante fue Harry y este cayo en manos de Bill, el pelirrojo, al recibirlo sonri y le guio un ojo al moreno.

Luego lo hizo Draco, este fue a parar a la cabeza de Severus, quien haba permanecido sentado, levanto una ceja, tomo el guante y lo mir como quien observa un bicho repugnante.

.- Creo que es el destino. - dijo Bill que se acerc hasta l.

.- Posiblemente.

Severus sonri antes de besar al pelirrojo.

Los novios se despidieron de sus pequeos, sin poder evitar sentirse intranquilos, pero estaban seguros que sus padres cuidaran muy bien de ellos. Salieron del lugar en medio de escandalosos aplausos.

Ambos estaban en un hotel cerca de la playa, el hotel era una construccin antigua, que fue habilitada para alojar huspedes, el lugar era encantador.

.- Draco?

Harry sali del bao luego de darse una ducha. El rubio en ese momento colgaba el telfono.

.- Con quin hablabas?

.- Con tus padres,- se encogi de hombros - tena que saber de los nios.

El moreno sonri acercndose hasta la cama, Draco paso sus brazos por su cintura y apoyo la cabeza contra su vientre.

.- Resultaste ser un padre muy preocupado. - ri - Y como estn?.

.- Perfectamente. Tus padres tienen experiencia, podemos estar tranquilos.

.- Claro, aunque su nica experiencia soy yo.

Draco deslizo sus manos bajo la toalla que cubra la desnudes de Harry.

.- Te parece si comenzamos a disfrutar de la miel de estas dos semanas? - ronrone.

.- Mmmhhh... no s, estoy cansado y la ducha me relajo lo suficiente para dormir.

.- Si...?

El rubio tiro a su esposo a la cama.

.- Lo siento mucho, Seor Malfoy, no dormirs hasta dentro de un par de horas.

.- Promesas, promesas.

.- Eres tan hermoso, nunca ms cometer el error de dejarte escapar. - susurr, mirndolo embelezado.

Harry sonri y busco los labios de su marido, luego de un tiempo Draco abandon la boca que lo besaba con entrega y lentamente comenz a trazar un camino hmedo, lamiendo y mordiendo lentamente la piel morena que lo enloqueca. Las sensaciones placenteras comenzaron a envolverlos con mpetu.

El moreno dejo que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo del rubio. Harry busco la boca de Draco, una vez ms, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta la entrepierna del rubio y lentamente comenz a masajearlo. Draco enterr su rostro en el cuello de su esposo y beso la piel de esa zona antes de dejar la marca de sus dientes.

- Por favor... - jade, mientras su espalda se arqueaba y sus caderas hacan presin hacia arriba.

Draco, entendiendo que le peda su amante, lo tomo lentamente, disfrutando como las sensaciones se intensificaban en ese momento. El moreno dejo escapar un grito de placer cuando sinti a su marido por completo dentro de su cuerpo. Abri sus ojos y busco la mirada gris. Draco beso su frente y luego sus labios, se miraron con amor, hablando con el lenguaje silencioso que haban creado desde la primera vez. Harry rodeo el cuello de Draco y ste comenz a moverse cada vez con ms deseo. El moreno apres el cuerpo de su marido con sus piernas, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su espalda. El orgasmo envolvi por completo ambos cuerpos y los desconect de la realidad por un instante.

Draco, demasiado cansado para otro cosa, solo pudo colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho moreno antes de dormirse.

Los rayos del sol lo despertaron. Draco estiro su brazo buscando a Harry, pero como ste no estaba, se vio obligado a abrir los ojos.

Se sent en la cama y vio que el ojiverde estaba mirando a travs de la ventana entreabierta, por ello el sol se haba filtrado. Se levanto para acercarse a Harry.

.- Qu ocurre? - pregunt Draco, abrazando al moreno por la espalda y besando su hombro.

.- Nada... bien, - hizo una mueca - solo que soy feliz.

.- Yo tambin lo soy, gracias a ti, a Edan y Danielle.

.- Somos una familia feliz.

.- Aja. Una familia de cuatro felices miembros.

.- Sabes?, me gustara, ms adelante... agrandar ese nmero.

.- Si?.

.- Transformarlo en seis o quizs siete preciosos nios... - murmur pensativo - Draco...?

Harry, al sentir como el agarre del rubio se afloj, miro al piso.

.- Draco! - chill antes de arrodillarse a su lado, preocupado.

El rubio abri un ojo, miro a Harry y comenz a rer.

.- Era broma.

.- Si?... Una broma. - enarc una ceja, sonriendo malicioso.

Harry comenz a hacerle cosquillas. Ambos terminaron rodando por el piso, riendo dichosos.

**Fin**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En algunas bodas es tradicional que el novio lance su guante. Existen variadas y distintas costumbres antes, durante y despus de una boda, algunas son realmente curiosas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero como he dicho antes, cuando la vida real golpea a la puerta, uno no puede esconderse bajo la mesa.

**Angeli Murasaki**


End file.
